


Substitute Teacher

by Vonvaria (Oversoul159)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay Logs, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Vonvaria
Summary: Rieko has a really, really rough day. Who would have thought that being molested and raped on the train in morning would be the least bad part of the day?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why the spacing won't settle properly.
> 
> Also, aside from using spellcheck, this work has been left unedited for the most part and is "unfinished" as the roleplay ended. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Steeling himself visibly, Rieko pushed.

 

It was Monday morning rush hour and the subway was jam-packed with people. The small, 4'9" boy was pushed as much as he pushed, pressed along hither and thither as the other passengers also tried to get into the hot, stuffy and by now somewhat strange-smelling carriage. But with his size being his main weakness, it was also his only advantage. It allowed him to slip through spaces too small for others, nudge his way in between people's waists and under their arms until finally he made it to the other side, a relatively calm if not less crowded area far from the doors. Too short by a few inches to reach the overhead handholds, the schoolboy usually had no choice but to get a spot close to one of the poles, but to his horror it was just too crowded that day that he couldn't even see where the pole was. And before he could even establish a backup plan, the train started to move. The boy groaned with despair and shifted his stance a little. A sudden, small jolt sent his arms flailing, one of them grasping a nearby gentleman's wrist but letting go almost immediately. The man looked around and down at him for a second before turning away, not the least bit sympathetic to the boy's predicament.

 

Rieko sighed. It was going to be one of those mornings.

  
  


Dren sighed to himself. He hated taking the subways. Were it not for the fact that his car had broken down, he definitely would have driven. Hell, walking was better than this nonsense. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt movement in front of him. Looking down, he saw a small boy trying to get his bearings and couldn't help but chuckle. At a height of 6'4, not only could Dren see above everyone else, he didn't even need to hold onto the handles. 

 

With a smirk he lifted the boy up with one arm, holding the kid to his chest from behind. "There ya go. At least you can't fall into people now." he said in a friendly tone. But even as he said that, his thoughts were turning less friendly. The boy had a really nice ass. A really nice ass that was pressed against his groin. It wouldn't be hard, not at all, to simply pull his 14 inch dick out and stuff it into this kid...No one would interfere, or even care. Dren bit his lip. He hadn't gotten laid in 4 WHOLE days and could really use the relief. Agreeing with him, his cock was already getting hard as he began grinding against the boy's asscheeks.

  
  


"Ohh!!" Rieko let out a muffled yelp of surprise as he felt himself yanked backwards, his feet suddenly dangling in mid-air. He had an instant of panic before realizing that a strong arm was clasped around his chest, and then hearing the comforting words from the stranger behind him. Blushing a little he tried to look up and around to see who had him in his grasp, and gave a weak smile when he saw the stallion grinning down at him.

 

"T-Thank you," the schoolboy managed. He wanted to ask to be let down but from the look of things it wouldn't be a good idea. It felt weird and awkward to be dangling there in the stranger's grip, but at least now he wouldn't have to worry about falling over or being crushed.

 

The train rocked a little as it navigated a bend and Rieko swayed in the stallion's arm. As his small, lithe back pressed inadvertently harder against the stranger's stomach, the boy thought he felt something nudging repeatedly into his buttocks, but he dismissed it quickly. "Probably the guy's belt buckle, or something in his pocket," Rieko thought.

  
  


Dren smirked to himself. His clothed dick was rubbing up against the boy and he didn't even seem to care. Perhaps he really wanted this. It didn't really matter though; he'd find out soon enough anyway. Using his free hand, Dren unzipped his pants, reaching in and pulling out his cock. The large member throbbed as the naked flesh rubbed Reiko in between his legs. "Look what you've done, baby. You've gone and made me hard. You're gonna have to take responsibility for that." He murmured into Reiko's ear. 

 

He bent over slightly, pulled his dick from between Reiko's legs and slowly stuffed it into the boy's pants. The fuckstick now in his pants made Reiko's leg look twice as fat as usual and it went far, past the kid's knees. Dren grunted softly as he bucked his hips, fucking the boy's leg and ass cheeks. "Damn, your skin is smooth. Like a baby's bottom!"

  
  


Rieko gasped as the "something" stopped nudging his backside and instead started to slide and rub between his legs. Looking down he almost cried out at the sight. A huge horse-cock protruded from between his thighs, pointing mostly downwards and making it look as if he had a third leg. When the stallion whispered in his ear, the boy almost fainted.

 

Dazed, Rieko didn't manage to gather his wits until his pants started choking his waist and what felt like a warm, pulsing, giant baseball bat was grinding flesh-to-flesh into his crack. The same throbbing pole was rubbing against his left thigh and knee, pressing covetously against his soft, hairless skin. Rieko moaned with fear when he looked down and saw his pant leg doubled in size and almost tearing.

 

"N-No... Please, stop it," the boy whispered hoarsely. "I.. I will scream!" With so many people around, he thought, surely someone would see what was happening and put a stop to it?

  
  


Dren laughed deeply at that. "Do it, princess. I dare you. Maybe someone will help you...or maybe, all they see is a pretty little whore about to get fuck. Maybe they'll want to join in on my fun. You want that? You wanna be passed around and use like the neighborhood whore?" he asked, moving his hand to wrap it around the boy's throat and squeezing lightly.

 

He fucked the boy's thigh for a little while longer before deciding that he wanted more than this. He wanted to to get inside the brat's tight ass. He shifted slightly, tilting the kid's head back and capturing him in a rough kiss. Still kissing him, Dren removed his arm from Reiko's throat and slowly forced 3 finger straight into warm asshole. He groaned into his new toy's mouth at the wet tightness around his fingers and started finger-fucking him roughly, giving him a mere taste of what was to come with his much fatter fuckstick.

  
  


The stallion's words echoed in Rieko's head, teasing and shaming him and reminding him of what had happened at school a few weeks ago when he fell foul of a group of bullies. The boys had passed him around then, just like a whore. "Please, no... Not that," the boy thought.

 

"Mmmpphh!!" Rieko's choked moan of protest were muffled as Dren engulfed the boy's lips with his. Even when the stallion's hand let go of his throat, Rieko still felt like he was choking, his breath now mostly coming from Dren's own impassioned exhalations as they smothered him just as much as the stallion's long, insistent tongue did. "N-Noo..nngghhh!!" The boy cried out desperately into Dren's maw as the stallion's three fingers pressed into his tiny hole, his big, soft eyes widening even more in fear and pain. It took a few seconds of forceful pushing for Dren to get them all in, and by the time they were fully lodged in there Rieko was screaming and screaming into the stallion's mouth, his cries for help muffled and lost in his tormentor's invading kiss. When the fingers started to pump in and out of his tight hole, the boy started to struggle against Dren's grasp, his feet kicking back against the stallion's calves and his fists beating ineffectually down on the big male's arms and hips.

  
  
  


Dren laughed into the boy's mouth at the futile protests before straightening his tongue and actually forcing the long thick slab of meat into the boy's throat, essentially fucking him from both ends. After a few minutes of finger fucking the tight hole, Dren decided it was time for the main event, ignoring the fact that, thick as they were, 3 fingers wasn't enough to prepare the tight fuckhole of a tiny slut for his dick. Still kissing the boy, courtesy of 3 years on the swim team, he slowly pulled his cock from Reiko's pant leg and lifted the boy up higher. He aligned his dick to its target and, with no other warning, dropped the boy on his dick, forcing his entire length into Reiko at once. He groaned into his fucktoy's mouth, shuddering at the tightness of the boypussy.

  
  
  


Rieko shrieked. A shrill, full-throated shriek that would have jerked the train to a halt had it not trailed off into a choked, breathless whimper around the meaty slab of almost wrist-thick tongue jammed down his delicate throat. The boy's whole body tensed as if he'd been electrocuted, his limbs jerking, his fingers stiffening into claws and his toes curling in his sneakers. The pain was unbelievable, making his tiny body jerk around in Dren's grasp like a crazed marionette. Rieko couldn't breathe, his whole abdomen felt bloated and his lungs felt crushed as the stallion's unfathomably long, massive dick impaled the boy completely, prying his tortured insides apart and pressing inexorably against his chest. His tiny boyhole felt like it'd been torn into shreds and gaping as hugely as the subway tunnel.

 

As Dren groaned and continued to force-feed the boy his tongue, making the slim neck bulge slightly with every thrust, Rieko could feel the blood draining from his limbs. His eyes were glazing over. Rieko was going into shock.

  
  


Dren pulled back, needing a breath of fresh air himself, and panted softly. He looked down at his current fucktoy and noticed the child was barely with him. While he did love fucking a struggler, he shrugged his annoyance off. He decided to simply put of of his attention into further ruining the ass around his cock. He clutched Reiko's hips and began bouncing the boy up and down on his cock, an outline of his actions actually visible from outside the boy's belly. "Man, you're just...ooohhhh...just a tight little thing, aren't you? G-gonna have sooo-ahhh! so much fun pumping you full of my spunk." he growled into Reiko's ear.

  
  


The stallion's sudden pumping jerked Rieko back into full consciousness. "Nnnnghh!!" the boy moaned as Dren thrust his giant cock viciously into him, his tool ramming up the tight hole like an oversized baseball bat again and again. "S-Stop it... Stop it! You're.. nnghhh... tearing me... hnnnhh... apart!"

 

Rieko's wide eyes were staring down at his uniform, gawking at the subtle up-and-down movements under the front of his shirt. He clasped his hand over his belly and felt it, the repeated bulging of his slim, lean stomach every time the stallion thrust into him, the massive equine cock reaching so far into his body it scared him witless. His other hand slipped between their bodies and pushed hopelessly at Dren's groin, trying desperately to make the huge cock stop pistoning into him. When that didn't work, the boy tried reaching up for the stallion's neck and hanging on, but Dren was so big and strong, he had no problem keeping Rieko bouncing on his cock.

 

Crying openly now, Rieko resorted to pleading. "Please stop nnnhhh... It... hurts! It hurts! Ohhhhh! You're... hurting me..." Rieko threw his head back in pain, and when he did so he noticed something that made him colour in shame from head to toe. Two of the male passengers had heard enough over the constant noises of the train and were staring at him.

  
  


Dren blinked when the boy seemed to pale for no reason, then noticed the two passengers next to him watching as his pounded the boy with his cock. He grinned widely and started fucking the boy even faster just for show. "You see, princess? Didn't I tell you what would happen if you made noise? These guys aren't doing a thing to help you!" He said. One of the two men reached into his trousers and started to jack himself off while the other one watched sort of dazed. "What do you want me to do about them, huh? Your naughty voice has gotten those guys all hard. Should I let them have a turn with you after i've busted a nut in your tight boypussy?" he asked.

  
  


Rieko was mortified that the two strangers were seeing him in that situation, being used blatantly as a fucktoy on a crowded subway. Even worse, one of them was actually enjoying it. But a part of him still held hope for a rescue. "Please... Mr.. nhhh.. H-Help me!" Rieko grunted in between gasps. "Help me, please.. He's... forcing me.. It hurts.. so much!".

 

The man who was jacking himself off merely grinned. The other shook his head as if to get out of a trance. For a moment he looked uncertain of what to do, then he looked Rieko up and down, his eyes lingering on the boy's belly and hips, and licked his lips. Despair filled the boy. Oh God, no, he thought. Please don't let them all have their way with me on this train. Please don't let them pass me around. I'm not a whore. Crying harder now Rieko averted his gaze from the men and wished that he was dead.

  
  


Dren smirked at the development. The second man took his cock out and started stroking it with one hand as he rubbed Reiko's belly with the other. The first man, Mark, was rubbing his cock on the boy's arm. He considered making them wait until he had satisfied himself with the boy's body, but decided against it. He was a nice guy. Nice guys shared their toys. So would he. 

 

He shifted slightly, turning to face the 1st guy. He pressed on Reiko's back, bending him over at the waist. Immediately realizing what was being offered, Mark grabbed Reiko by the hair and hit him with his 9 incher, rubbing sticky pre cum into the boy's face and hair. "Open wide, bitch!" He ordered. The second man, James, wasn't about to be left out. He moved around them and came to stand beside Mark. "I want in on this too!" he said, bucking his hips and fucking the area between Reiko's neck and shoulder.

 

"Aren't you the popular little slut? Better open up or they'll have to fuck your ass together!" he said, pulling most of the way out and thrusting all the way in roughly.

  
  


Rieko yelped in pain as his upper body hung by the hair, and screwed his eyes shut as Mark added to his shame by smearing his cute face in the man's precum. When Dren slammed his cock into him again to the hilt, the schoolboy's mouth opened wide in a soundless scream and Mark took the opportunity to slide his cock deep into Rieko's mouth, thrusting all the way in until the first two inches were jammed into the boy's gullet. Rieko wanted to cough and gag but the man's dick was lodged tight and steadily pushing further in. He was barely aware as James used his neck and shoulder as a jacking off tool. There were too many sensations to deal with, his little body was getting stimulated beyond its limits.

 

And then, to his horror, his body started to respond. The huge horsecock ploughing his ass was starting to send jolts of electricity through that secret spot deep inside him, and his helplessness in the hands of the three brutes was starting to send the wrong signals to his head. Moaning hoarsely around the cock choking his throat, Rieko felt his own boydick starting to stiffen.

  
  


Mark laughed at the sensation of the boy's throat rumbling around his dick. He grasped Reiko's hair and began face-fucking the little bitch roughly. His head went back as he moaned deeply in pleasure. "Hey guys! It looks like our fucktoy is starting to enjoy being triple-teamed!" The other two men laughed in delight at those words. James bit his lip after a moment. Watching his two comrades enjoy the boy's insides was fun, but he wanted in as well. "Hey man, don't hog it!" He grumbled at Mark, pulling Reiko off the other man's dick and onto his own by the hair. He moaned happily, shoving his cock into the tight wet space that was Reiko's throat, stretched a bit courtesy of Mark and bucking his hips. 

 

Mark scowled deeply. He wasn't finished with the boy's mouth yet! He took Reiko by the ears and brought him back to his own cock. This went on and on, each man getting a couple thrusts in before the other took control, the switches being the only chance Reiko had to breathe, because those men certainly weren't thinking about his wellbeing.

 

Dren laughed as he watched them, happy that he had a hole to himself. Happy that this...Dren grunted deeply, almost surprised to feel his balls clenching and his dick twitching. He started thrusting faster, pounding the boy's fuckhole before freezing and holding Reiko's ass to his abdomen tightly. He gripped the dumpster's tightly enough to leave bruises and panted as he shot his first load of the day deep into the teen's bowels. "Ahh...fuuucckk! Take it! You're a real cum dumpster now, baby. That's all you're gonna be good for now." he said as gallons of sticky cock milk flooded Reiko's insides.

  
  


Gagging and coughing continually, Rieko was a sorry sight as his little body swung left and right as Mark and James took turns feeding him their thick cocks. His pants and underwear were bunched around his knees with his feet still dangling on either side of Dren's thighs, and his school-shirt was pushed up around his chest, exposing his smooth belly and its lewd, moving, horsecock-shaped bulge. The boy's face was smeared with precum and spit dripped freely from his cute, open mouth. The three adult bodies around him seemed to make a good screen around the schoolboy, at least for now as the other passengers did not seem to be aware of the brutal rape taking place in their midst.

 

When Dren groaned behind him Rieko instinctively clenched his ass tight. "No, stop!!" he cried out in between sobs, knowing what was coming and mistakenly hoping to force the intruder out from his boyhole. Suddenly all of his insides felt very stuffed and warm, making him gasp. His hands flew down to his belly and hugged it fearfully as it pulsed and expanded, his intestines and stomach stretching as they were steadily filled with cum from Dren's massive balls. Rieko whimpered around James' cock as he felt the monster in his boychute throb against his magic spot, the copious amounts of semen flooding him only intensifying the pressure. Oh God please no, not that! "Noooo!!" he croaked in despair while Mark was yanking his head over, his little body twitching pitifully as he pathetically shot his own boycum onto the train's deck. Rieko had never been made to cum so quickly before, not even when the bullies had their way with him. The humiliation of shooting his boycream while being raped by the men felt worse than the rape itself. Rieko had no time to dwell on that, however, as Mark took that opportunity to bury his cock to the roots and start cumming into his mouth, squirting his mancum right past the boy's throat into his stomach and using the teen's convulsing neck muscles to milk his cock even further.

  
  


James laughed at the sight. Their poor little cum dump was so full now! He actually looked a bit pregnant. Just looking at the boy, imagining that he was actually a girl getting several thick loads inside of her, undeniably impregnating a minor, her cumming from being raped and abused like a $2 whore, pushed James over the edge. He tried to pull Reiko over to his cock but Mark wasn't letting go. James grunted deeply. It was too late. He started ejaculating, his seed getting all over Reiko's face, hair and back. He moaned and rubbed his still spurting dick on the boy's hair. 

 

Dren sighed happily, grateful at having been able to deposit his load in such a hot fuckhole. He was about to pull out of Reiko when he paused. It was his first day substituting at a particular school. He'd heard they were a pretty decent one too. He couldn't very well come in with jizz on his pants on the first day, could he? He thought for a moment before quickly coming to a solution. He reached down slowly and picked up his bag, rummaging around in it until he found what he needed. 

 

It was a thick bottle of juice. It had been for his lunch, but there were more pressing matters now. He slowly pulled his cock out, and just as he got it out, he shoved the bottle inside in his place. Fortunately (for him) only a couple dribbles of cum managed to get out. He backed away a bit, letting Reiko fall to his knees and watched as Mark pulled out of Reiko's mouth, satisfied and James stopped covering the boy in spunk and used the small mouth to clean up his cock. The three men looked down at Reiko with smug satisfaction. 

 

Dren looked up when he heard the speakers announce that they were getting close to his stop. He looked back down at Reiko. "It's been fun using ya, cock toy, but some of us have a life outside of servicing dicks." he said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rieko panted and trembled on his hands and knees. Despite everything that had already happened he found himself blushing shamefully again at the insinuation in Dren's words. At least it was over, and he would be getting off the subway soon.

 

The bottle in his sore asshole seemed to cause only slightly less pain than Dren's massive cock had. For a moment he thought about pulling it out, but the idea of walking to school with his pants completely drenched in semen made him change his mind. Shaking all over, he slowly straightened up and forced himself to his feet, tottering weakly and wincing as the bottle kept his hole wide open. His shirt fell of its own accord to cover the visible bloatedness of his belly, sticking to his body on the front and back from a combination of his own sweat and Jame's cum. When he bent down to pull up his undies and pants, Rieko had to gasp and clutch his stomach for a few seconds as vicious cramp jolted his insides. He wondered if he'd ever make it to school in this condition. He wondered what others would think when they saw him, looking somewhat pregnant with his shirt sticking to his body, his pant’s seat stained from the slight dribbling from his ass, his face crusted and hair matted with spunk and on the whole stinking unmistakably of sex.

 

When the train finally pulled to a halt, Rieko started to waddle painfully towards the door, trying his best to ignore the stares and forget the men who had so brutally abused him. It was all he could do to stop from doubling over as the cramps began to hit him, again and again.

  
  
  
  


Dren picked up his stuff and followed the bloated cum dumpster a few feet behind as they both exited the subway when they reached the terminal. He saw several heads turn to look at the boy. He utterly reeked of cock juice and it very clearly covered the teens face. There was a slight jolt in his cock at the thought of the pretty little slut going about his day looking like that. Dren took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. He didn't have time to drop another load in his walking toilet. With that thought, Dren left, making his way to the school that was located a mere five minute walk away: Teasdale High School.

 

He arrived there and checked in with the principal, turning up the charm as much as he could. This school paid a bit better than the other ones. That was reason enough. It didn't take long for him to find his classroom and set things up. Afterwards, he moved to stand outside the classroom, leaning against the door to keep it propped open, and people watched. Some of the students were pretty cute. He was already thinking about possible prospects.

  
  
  


It took a lot longer to get to school than usual, and Rieko felt his cheeks flaming all the way as people stopped and stared at him, wondering at the tears on his face and his funny gait before gawking in amazement once they noticed the stains on his face and hair, or the smell of man spunk wafting from his body. He was pretty sure too that the bottle made a bulge in his pants. At several points he had to pause and hold on to something, a lamp-post or a wall, when the cramps hit him with a vengeance.

 

At last he arrived at school, and immediately picked his way towards the toilets, somehow enduring the amazed stares of the other students. Some of them whispered behind his back, but most of them were simply too shocked to react. At least Billy and his gang weren't around. His path towards the toilets took him past his classroom, and he tried as hard as possible to hurry past, despite the pain in his bloated abdomen. As he passed not far from the classroom door, his heart skipped a bit. There was the stallion, standing smugly right in front of his class. Oh No!

  
  


Dren's eyes widened slightly when his eyes landed on a certain little cum dumpster. A slow, wide grin appeared on his face. Oh, this was too good to be true! Images of all the possibilities swirled in his head. Dumping a load into the boy in the school restrooms. Making Reiko take his cock down his throat underneath his desk during class. Pimping him out to the other student/teachers for a profit. The options were endless! 

 

Dren blinked, forcing himself back to reality. He went over to Reiko and grabbed the boy's arm before he could get away. "What kinda of worthless little bitch comes to school covered in cum! Humph! Since you seem so intent on having everyone look at you and think you're a whore, then you can just go to all your classes like this today, young man!" He barked reproachfully, though his eyes stared down at the toilet with obvious lust.

  
  


Rieko tried to move away but Dren got hold of him easily. The man didn't try to lower his voice so his words carried clearly to everyone within earshot. Rieko felt so ashamed he wanted to die. He wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. A furtive glance around him showed disbelieving faces, grinning or smirking faces, and not a few disgusted looks. Two of his classmates who were coming up the corridor had halted a few feet away and was staring at him as if he'd turned into a monster. Or a whore.

 

"Please," Rieko whimpered, keeping his voice down while trying to twist his arm away. The tears were starting to run down his cheeks again. "I need to go to the restroom. Please, this is killing me! You did this to me!" the boy said accusingly, his voice breaking. "Please, I can't stand it any more."

  
  


Dren looked at the boy thoughtfully. If he let the boy go to the bathroom, there'd be room to fill him back up later. But, watching the child walk around looking like that was just...so...hot! He was about to make a decision, to actually let the boy empty himself out, when the bell rang. He sighed and shrugged. "Sorry, kiddo. You've got to go to class now. I'm sure you'll have time to clean up afterwards." he replied with a grin that said he was not at all sorry.

  
  


When Rieko glanced at the classroom beyond his tormentor, he could see Dren grinning now from ear to ear, realising what it meant. The stallion didn't let go of the boy's arm as he started heading back towards the class. Rieko was half-stumbling, half-dragged all the way to the room. Only then the man let go of his arm, with a gritted order for Rieko to go to his place. The boy could barely stand to meet anyone's eyes as he waddled painfully between the rows of desk, his bulging belly preceding him, the funky smell of cum drifting along behind him and making everyone stare. When he got to his accustomed desk, Rieko stared at the chair. There was no way he could sit down, not with that bottle lodged three quarters of the way up his ass!

  
  


Dren watched as Reiko walked, eyes glued to the boy's ass. He could even see the slight bulge from the bottle he had been stuffed with. Dren raised an eyebrow when he finally noticed that the boy had stopped before an empty desk but had not sat down. His eyes narrowed slight. He stalked over to the boy, grabbed him the shoulders and forced him down into the seat, the bottle being pushed all the way into the whore's ass. Dren smirked in satisfaction. "There you go. He said simply walking back to the front of the room where he began class.

 

Throughout the entire class period, several students harassed Reiko. Letters that read 'How many people DID you let dump their loads into you, you fat cum slut?' 'I'm gonna drag you behind the school and tie you up so everyone can use you like a real cum bucket!' etc. Others made gestures indicating that they wanted him to blow them or jack them off, etc. This went on the whole period, with Dren simply ignoring all of it.

  
  


Rieko's eyes widened, the veins bulging on his neck as the bottle sank all the way inside him, his tortured sphincters closing in painfully around the thick foreign object and practically swallowing it up whole. He couldn't even cry out, and for a few long moments he just sat frozen straight and stiff on the chair, his arms tensing down the chair's sides and fingers clawing at thin air. It felt like sitting on a baseball bat, only with his guts already filled to bursting with cum. A part of him was amazed that there was still room in there. He was sure that everyone was staring at him curiously, wondering at his violent reaction, although some may probably have already guessed what had happened.

 

After the first few pieces of papers came to him - the last of which read "What have you got in that boycunt? A fucking bowling ball?" - he could no longer bear to read the others. Kids whom he had called friends, even the girls, were thinking such nasty things of him that he wanted to die of embarrassment. Words like "boywhore" and "cumbreath" drifted over, sometimes in whispers and sometimes in blatant calls followed by giggles or snickering, each one making him flinch. The lewd signs some of the boys made made him flush and avert his gaze. "Oh God," Rieko thought in desperation. "This is not happening to me. This can't be happening!" He spent the rest of the period staring down at the floor between his feet and gritting his teeth as the cramps continued to hit him over and over, while the dirty words continued to assault him from all sides. To his horror, for some perverse reason that he didn't understand, his body started to respond to all the shame and humiliation by pumping more blood into his boydick, tenting his pants under the mound of his pregnant tummy.

  
  


Dren smirked to himself. He loved watching how uncomfortable the teen was, being harassed by all of his peers. One thing was for sure, his life would never be the same. As for Dren, he didn't feel that he had harassed his bitch just enough yet. He stood at the board, absently writing notes on how to solve a particular problem when it hit him. He turned around and looked at the boy, a slow smirk growing on his face. "Here we have a normal range of spread problem. I want someone to come to the board and answer it." He pretended to consider the other students. "Mr. Cumslut over there. Since you seemed so averse to sitting before, why don't you stand up and come solve this problem for us?" he said, several students snickering at his words.

  
  


It took a few moments for Rieko to realise that Dren meant him. Colouring at the name the teacher used, Rieko looked up to see the mocking smirk on the stallion's face and knew that his day would only get worse and worse. He wanted to defy the man and stay seated, but the other kids started whistling and making cat calls, and when he didn't budge some of them started to call him names and threaten him with all kinds of lewd sexual acts, scaring him with their unexpected savagery. Rieko finally forced himself up slowly, wincing at the pain, and struggled towards the front of the classroom, pausing a couple of times and almost doubling over as more vicious cramps tore through his body. When the other kids saw the tent in his pants, they burst into hoots and laughter, telling him what a dirty slut he was getting hard at such a predicament.

 

"Please, Sir.." he whispered hoarsely once he got near the board. "I can't take it any more. The cramps are killing me. Please..." In his situation, the boy could barely make sense of the problem on the board, much less solve it.

  
  


Dren grinned. Well, would you look at that! The boy was hard! Dren could barely contain his laughter. Despite all the noise he was making about those cramps of his, he seemed to have no problem feeling pleasure. Or perhaps the boy secretly liked be harassed and treated like a whore. Who knows. He looked the boy up and down. It was true that Reiko seemed to just be just barely keeping his balance, and it would do to have someone faint in his classroom. Not on his first. Even if that person was considered to be a worthless cocktoy by the rest of the school's population.

 

The teacher sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Fine. You may go to the bathroom." Then again, just because he was giving in, didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with it. "Oh, and you...and...you. Go with him. Gotta make sure he gets there safely." he said, pointing out two male students he had heard and seen the most harassment come from. The two boys stood up, staring at Reiko with very eager and excited expressions.

  
  


Within moments Rieko was being escorted to the bathroom, the two boys - both wearing wide, shit-eating grins - practically dragging him along while he struggled and cried out at the pain they were causing him. As they passed the other classrooms the noises attracted the other students and some of them crowded the glass-paneled doors to stare at Rieko, making him burn with shame yet again. Even one or two of the teachers had come to look, yet none of them tried to put a stop to it. Rieko willed his boydick to soften to at least spare him that humiliation, but the combination of Dren's manjuice inside him, the bottle pressing insistently on his prostate and the feeling of helplessness at his situation only made it harder and harder.

 

When they got to the bathroom, instead of going to a stall the two boys guided Rieko towards a sink. They wasted no time bending the boy over it, pressing his neck against the edge of the sink as he winced in pain. "A fuckslut like you don't deserve to use a stall," Adam told him harshly. Adam used to be his best friend. Rieko started crying again as he thought of how things would never be the same again between them. "From now on you do your 'business' out here, in public, since you seem to love humiliating yourself in front of everyone so much, you got that bitch?" Meanwhile, the other boy, Dan, had already taken his cock out and was grabbing at Rieko's hand and forcing it to wrap around his erection. "Jack me off, you dirty whore." When Rieko didn't respond he yelled. "Do it NOW you fucking cumdump or I will beat the shit out of you!!" Sobbing, Rieko started to move his fingers up and down the boy's hard 8-inch cock.

 

Behind him, Adam was bending over slightly and with one vicious yank pulled Rieko's pants and undies down to his knees. "Spread your legs, bitch." He slapped the smaller boy's thighs apart after making him step out of the pants, then he placed his fingers at the boy's swollen, pulsing twat. He could feel something hard pressing on the other side of the clutching asslips and wondered what it was. "Ready or not, here I come!" With a grunt he pressed his whole hand into the tortured hole, accidentally making Rieko scream as it pushed the bottle even further inside him. "What the fuck? What the hell do you have in there you fucking cockslut?" Adam exclaimed and then his fingers opened up inside the squishy, cum-filled ass, making Rieko scream again, before clasping around the bottle. Adam's eyes widened. "Holy crap. You shoved a fucking bottle inside your ass just to stop all that nasty mancum from coming out?? You sick mothefucker..." Rieko wanted to deny it, to say it wasn't him, but he was in too much distress to say anything.

  
  


Adam licked his lips slowly. He pulled the bottle out a little bit then pushed it back in. He did this several times, fucking his former friend's ass with the bottle. He was a little annoyed with Reiko at the moment. No. He was really fucking pissed off! The two of them had been best friends! All this time he had jacked off alone in his room, guiltily thinking nasty thoughts about his pretty best friend, and it turns out his could have had him anytime he wanted. He probably could have lost his virginity to this nasty slut months ago! Not only that, but he felt disgusted with himself for ever having really cared about someone who acted like this. Like a worthless cum rag.

 

"I can't believe you're such a fucking cocktoy, Reiko. Why am I the last to find out, huh? You should've been servicing my cock first you dumb cum-cow!" He barked, pushing the bottle really far in and then pulling it almost all the way out. He left only the fat head of the bottle in the dumpster's ass. "Come on, push it out, you worthless piece of shit. If you want that spunk outta you so bad, then push!" He shouted.

 

Dan laughed in delight at the show, bucking his hips into Reiko's hand, forcing him to jack his cock off faster. "Go on, bitch, do it. If you can't, then well tell everyone how you begged us to keep it in!"

  
  


Rieko whined piteously as Adam fucked him with the bottle and then berated him for not becoming his fucktoy earlier. Adam, his best friend, was doing this to him. Rieko cried harder and started to push. The bottle was big enough it took a while - despite the overwhelming urge to void himself - to finally push it out. It made a loud popping and sucking sound as it left his ass and before he could do anything a torrent of cum sprayed and gushed out of his boyhole, drenching Adam's hand and making a huge puddle on the bathroom floor. Rieko sobbed and gasped as relief filled him, but was also embarrassed at how the manspunk was spouting forth from his asshole like it was a faucet. It was all he could do to stay on his feet, his legs trembling. "Thank you..." he whispered to no one in particular. "Thank you..."

  
  


The two teen's watched with a mix of lust and horror as what must have been gallons of man juice shot out of Reiko ass. Adam looked at his cum covered hand with mild annoyance and wiped it on the back of Reiko's shirt. He looked over at the bottle, having been tossed about 6 feet away by the force of the cum pouring out. Once all of the spunk had left Reiko's body, the teens looked at each other. Dan scoffed softly, removing himself from Reiko's grip. He walked around to stand behind Reiko and squatted down to take a good look at the boy's fuckhole. "Don't thank us yet..." he said, standing up straight again. He pushed his cock into the gaping hole and let out an annoyed sound. As it were, he couldn't even FEEL Reiko's ass around his dick. "Damn cum-guzzling prick! Even your ass is useless now!" he grumbled.

 

Adam's eyes narrowed and he smirked. "Maybe not." He made Dan back up away from the sink with his cock still inside Reiko, then moved to stand in front of the slut. "Let me show you how you're supposed to use a worn out slut like this." He growled softly taking out his own 9 inch cock. Quickly and easily, he lifted up one of Reiko's legs and then forced his cock inside the worn hole alongside Dan's. Both boy's immediately moaned deeply. "Fuck. You're right, man. This is much better." Dan said as he immediately started pumping his cock in the now tight cum dumpster. Adam laughed and joined in. "Yeah. Oh, man. No way am I ever jacking off again...uggh, fuck...not when I've got a cock squeezer like this to use!" he grunted.

  
  


Understanding dawned slowly on Rieko's exhausted face when Adam started to lift up one of his naked legs. "No..." he mumbled in horror. "No, please don't do it!"

 

His protest fell on deaf ears. Between one moment and the next, Adam had buried his teenage cock deep into Rieko's already stuffed boycunt, making Rieko cry out and start to struggle. Although Dan's lone cock had only elicited a deep moan from him, the combination of both Dan's and Adam's dicks starting to plough steadily in and out of his guts felt almost as bad as Dren's fucking had. Rieko could feel his swollen asshole being stretched and yanked every which way as the two teenage cocks pounded haphazardly into it, not caring how the battering was hurting and damaging their victim.

 

"Stop!" Rieko begged in between gasps for breath. "You can't! Nnngghh!! You're... nnnghh... splitting me in two!" Rieko tried to wriggle away but the two bigger boys had no trouble subduing him. Dan grabbed both of his wrists and simply pulled his arms back and out of the way as he continued to pound into the boy, making the latter lean backwards slightly as he rocked up and down on the impaling teen-dicks. This left Adam with only the job of keeping Rieko's left leg up and out of the way and keeping his torso in place for the fucking.

 

After declaring how he'd never jack off again, Adam bent down and kissed Rieko fully on the lips. "How does it feel, cumslut?" He asked lustily as he stared into Rieko's pained, haunted eyes, holding the pretty, fuckable face in his hands. The boy's cuteness only made him want to fuck the whore harder. "How does it feel to finally be double-fucked by two of your own friends? Bet you've been dreaming of this for a long time, huh? Bet even this is not enough for you!" Adam grated scornfully. He ended up by sticking his tongue out and licking Rieko all over the face, bathing it with his saliva and marking the boy as his property - well, he would only be one claimant among many, but he was fine with that.

 

Clutching the boy's sexy hips tightly now, Adam began to buck his own faster. He didn't care about what Dan was doing - all he knew was that the other boy's cock made the fuckhole feel so much tighter. All he wanted was to see how much he could hurt Rieko, to see the fear and pain in his former best friend's eyes as Adam made him his personal fucktoy. For cheating him of sexual satisfaction all this while, Rieko deserved all of it. For his part, Rieko could only whine and whimper and beg for mercy, until all he could manage was bury his face and cry softly into his best friend's chest. Adam smiled.

  
  


Dan was the first to cum. He grunted, let go of Reiko's wrists in favor of pressing down on his shoulders, and started thrusting his hips up hard and fast. While he was no Dren, he managed to pump several pints of cum into Reiko's worn butthole. Dan reached around their cum dumpster and started pulling at his nipples, twisting and pinching the little nubs hard. As for Adam, feeling Dan shoot his load into Reiko, filling the slut up and soaking his own dick in the sticky fluid, was enough to send him over the edge. He groaned and bit into Reiko's neck hard. He nibbled at the soft skin and pushed the bitch's leg up even higher into an undoubtedly painful position. "Look at you..." he hissed, "Barely one period into the school day and already you're taking two loads in the boy's room. You're worthless, you know that? Your ass isn't even tight enough to pleasure a lone dick anymore, you have to take two of them. Fuck..." he muttered as pumped the last of his load into Reiko's belly. While it wasn't anywhere near the amount of Dren's load, Reiko was decently fatter because of them.

 

"Fuck this. Why don't we just leave him here? The sub only asked us to make sure he GOT here safely. I'm too tired to bother helping the little cunt get back." Dan said as he pulled his cock out. Adam pulled out and let go of Reiko as well, letting the used up cum sac fall to ground. He looked over at Dan then at Reiko again and nodded. "I doubt he'll even be able to make it back. I'd bet ten bucks he's on another cock by the time class end. Little cum rag will let anyone use him." he said with a sneer. 

 

The two boys turned and left the bathroom. On the way back to the classroom, they passed a couple of bigger teens skipping classes by one of the front doors. "Hey guys! Head over to the boy's room. Got something special in there!" Dan called at them, the two teens bursting into laughter as they continued their walk. On of the older teens raised an eyebrow. Something special? He shared a look with his friends and they all nodded, wanting to see just what it was.

  
  
  


"Cum rag" was a fairly apt description of Rieko at that moment. He lay on the floor in the huge pool of cum curled up in a foetal position, his pants gone and his shirt bunched up to around his chest, whimpering softly as one hand clutched at his belly and the other reached between his legs to soothe his tender, lewdly swollen asshole. His shirt was soaking up a good amount of the spilled cum, and because his body was used to having so much more inside him before, very little of Dan and Adam's spunk got out, only the occasional spurt and dribble that made Rieko moan in shame every time they issued from his used-up butthole. Adam's words came back to mock him again and again. He was raped! And his rapist had sent him here for him to get raped again. He didn't want any of this to happen. But why had he came that first time as if he enjoyed it? No! Dren's huge cock had forced the cum out of him, fucked his body into ejaculating. And why was he hard again now - his guts aching slightly for release denied to him when Dan and Adam came too soon? Was he really a slut? Did he secretly want to be sexually molested and abused by men after men? All of these thoughts made Rieko burn with shame and despair.

 

Just then he heard the bathroom door open behind him. Rieko groaned. For the moment he was too worn out to even attempt to push himself up. Maybe it was Dan and Adam coming back. Maybe they pitied him after all, or maybe Dren sent them back in to fetch him.

 

"What the fuck??" A familiar voice exclaimed. Rieko's heart sank and he screamed silently in his mind. Did God have no mercy for him? His body had flinched automatically at the sound and curled up more protectively in the cum pool. It knew what the voice signified. "Is that you, pissbucket? Holy shit," Billy, leader of the most notorious gang of bullies in the school, said disbelievingly. "What the fuck did you do? Got the whole school fucking you in here without me knowing? Pimping that hot, girly body of yours behind my back? Slutting for everyone? Look at that red, gaping cunthole! Fuck, boy, don't you remember you're my property?!"

 

"Please, no more..." Rieko whimpered weakly. "Please don't do this to me anymore... Please stop hurting me..."

  
  


Some of the boys went over to Reiko and one knelt down to look at the boy's ass. He put a couple of fingers from each hand into the gaping hole and spread it open a bit wider. "Damn...look at this thing, looks like someone ran a train through him!" he said with a laugh. Billy looked around, quickly noticing the bottle floating in a puddle of jizz. He went over and picked it up, raising an eyebrow as he looked at it then at Reiko's ass. A flash of understanding hit him. "Or he was trying to keep all this cum in him, the little fuck." He unzipped his pants, his crew following his lead. "Well, if he wants a load to keep inside that worthless shithole, I think we can help him out, huh guys?" 

 

The group hollered in agreement. Two guys reached down and pulled the cum toilet up to his feet. It took a bit of moving about, but they managed to come to the same conclusion that Adam did: the worn out bumhole needed 2 dicks inside it at all times. 

  
  


Rieko tried to struggle when the boys hoisted him up by his upper arms but he was too weak and the boys too much bigger and stronger that it only made them laugh. He was deposited on one of the sinks, his back towards the wall and his hands held apart and immobile by the two boys. The same thugs also held his knees wide apart so that, with his butthole hanging off the edge of the sink, the full extent of his shame was displayed to everyone. To make matters worse, there were mirrors above the sinks on the opposite side, too, so Rieko could see his own reflection in them. Fresh tears of humiliation ran down the boy's face at the sight of his own small body with the red, gaping hole between his spread-open legs being surrounded by the five big bullies. With his slightly rounded belly somewhat squeezed in that position, Dan and Adam's load began to leak and drip from his swollen asslips.

 

"Look at that little whore in the mirror," Billy said in his ears. "Look at the cum dribbling from his boytwat, and his tiny, rock-hard dick asking for more. Have you ever seen a cumdump any nastier, more completely worthless than him? Have anyone? I don't think so!" The gang-leader grinned down at the cute, teary face. "Let's get this rag off you first." Billy grabbed a handful of Rieko's sodden, completely cum-soaked shirt and tore it off the boy. "Usually I stuff this or his underwear up a cunt's mouth, but I love to hear you scream, so we'll skip that bit. Franny, come over here!"

 

Franny, whose real name was Frank, was the smallest of the gang members - but still 3 or 4 inches taller than Rieko - and some said was Billy's personal fuckboy. He'd been the most vicious of the boys when they had cornered Rieko two weeks ago, and now he practically sashayed forward at Billy's call, a sneer on his mouth and an evil glint in his eyes. Rieko feared Franny almost more than he feared Billy.

 

Billy yanked Franny forward when he didn't move fast enough, making the latter flash a murderous glance at Rieko. Stroking his 12-inch cock confidently, Billy turned to his fuckboy. "Now, I'm going to shove my fuckstick up that useless fuck tunnel. Once I do, you're gonna reach in there and jack me off inside it, got it??"

 

Franny grinned happily. Rieko's eyes widened like saucers and from somewhere within himself he found enough reserves to shout. "No!! Please don't do this! No!!!"

  
  


Of course, they didn't listen. Billy easily slipped into the gaping cumhole. Franny grinned evilly as he used the fingers of one hand to pull Reiko open wider before shoving a small clenched fist into the once tiny hole. He unclenched his hand and wrapped it around Billy's dick. Watching as their leader started fucking his hand inside the whore, Franny laughed. "You're barely even worth fucking now! Look at him, just a toilet for people to cum inside of, worthless cock cow." he finished in a mutter. He reached up and shoved his free hand inside of the protesting boy's mouth. "Why don't pretend this is a cock, slut? Bet that'll get you off!" he said, forcing his hand into Reiko's throat as far down as he could reach. He started handfucking the boy's mouth, wiggling his fingers and scratching slightly at the inside of the tight tunnel.

 

The two boys holding Reiko down, Mitch and Greg, each took hold of Reiko's hands and wrapped it around their dicks, forcing the boy to jack them off. "Stupid cocksleeve. Can't even fuck that hole now. How fucking long is it gonna take to get you tight again?" Greg muttered, wiping the pre from his 10 inch dick all over Reiko's hand.

  
  


Rieko's moans turned into choked cries when Franny's hand started to fuck his mouth and throat. The junior bully didn't try to spare Rieko any pain and thrust his fingers as roughly as he could without actually causing permanent injury. Rieko's cheeks bulged every which way as Franny shoved his hand all around before settling in for a throatfuck, pushing his four fingers as far as possible down the wet, gripping gullet with every inward jab, using his fingernails to scratch at the sensitive tissue to show Rieko who was boss. Lewd, gagging sounds issued steadily from the little victim's throat and it wasn't long before Rieko felt it going sore. Meanwhile, the cock and hand in his used-up butthole made smacking, squishy sounds as they pumped to and fro among the remains of Dan and Adam's load. Franny gave Rieko another evil grin and, like the pro that he was, started to make sure that every time he pumped Billy's dick in that warm, velvety chute, the backs of his fingers would graze against Rieko's love button. Within a few passes Rieko's small dick begun to throb and pulse with his every heartbeat. Rieko stared with despair at his cock and the forearm moving in and out of his tortured hole. A few more rubs and... No! Please don't let me cum again! Not like this!

 

Billy, amidst his sighing and grunting, apparently noticed the extra hardening of the fucktoy's prick and laughed. "Look at the little cuntmeat! He's fucking enjoying this! He's gonna fucking cum soon, what an amazing whore!" The other boys laughed along with him. Jason, the fifth boy, however, didn't look as amused as he pretended to be. He was still waiting to see how he could join in on the fun, eyeing Rieko's smooth young body and wondering where his own hard cock would fit into the picture.

  
  


Jason eye's brightened as an idea sprung to mind. He leaned over to Billy and whispered in the teen's ear. Billy's eyes widened slowly and he smirked. The other bullies looked at him curiously. Billy cocked his head to the side. "Hey, move him off the sink. We got something new to try." he said. Mitch and Greg nodded, using one hand each to lift and move Reiko, keeping him on Billy's cock, the other hand making sure the slut continued to jack them off. Even Franny moved slowly, still jacking Billy off and fucking the boy's throat.

 

Jason moved to stand behind Reiko, giving his ass two hard whacks with the palm of his hand. "Fuck...we're going to make you so tight, cocksleeve." he muttered. Billy lifted one of the cum dump's legs to give them more room. Franny opened his hand slightly inside Reiko, widening him a bit. Jason pressed the tip of his cock against the fuckhole and slowly forced himself in. He had to push hard several times to force his way into the stretching orifice. Once he was in, Franny wrapped his hand around both cocks as much as he could and started jacking them both off. 

 

Billy groaned deeply in pleasure. "Fuuuckkk, man. You were right. This is..ughh, so much better!" he said as he started thrusting hard and fast into the slut. Jason moaned and started moving as well. It was too much for Billy though. Fucking this tight hole while being jacked off AND having another hot dick rubbing against his just felt too good! His balls tightened as they continued to slap Reiko's balls from the front with each thrust. Jason's balls slapped the tiny sacs from behind, battering them with the force of the hits. Billy grunted and shoved his cock all the way in, the tip exploding with his load. The leader shot liter after liter of spunk inside of the boy, soaking Jason's cock and Franny's hand in the warm milk. Unfortunately for their fuckmeat, dropping one load wouldn't be enough to satisfy Billy. Not at all.

  
  


"N-Nuhnnnngghhhh!!!" Rieko screamed weakly when Jason started pushing his cock in. Franny removed his hand from the boy's throat for a moment in mock inquiry. "You'll kill me!" Rieko managed to gasp out, his spittle flying. "You'll ruin my ass!!" It was all he managed to say as it became too much once all 2 cocks and 1 hand started to fuck his impossibly-stretched hole. Talking was impossible and he could barely breathe as it felt as if all three limbs were pushing against his lungs as well as tearing his bottom apart. Seeing the boy's mouth opening wide in a silent scream, Franny shrugged. "Well, it looks like you want some more of this," he said as he shoved his other hand back into the waiting hole. Rieko caught brief glimpses of his nether regions in the mirrors when the boys shifted him about. His ass looked frighteningly distorted and the ring muscles completely tenderised to mush. Even though he'd never seen it before, he could guess that this was what a girl's cunt looked when she was giving birth.

 

Rieko felt Billy tense up but there was nothing he could do. The bully grunted and Rieko could feel his insides being flooded with the bigger boy's warm cum. He could see his belly expanding rapidly in tandem with the pulsing of Billy's foot-long cock and whimpered in despair around Franny's invading hand. He wondered how much more his body could take, but his thoughts were interrupted when he started to shake. The shaking seemed to start from deep inside his guts before radiating outward, and Rieko knew what that meant.

 

"Shit," Greg said. "I think the little fucker is cumming. He's shaking all over like a fucking girl whore!" Even as Greg finished his sentence Rieko gave a loud, muffled cry and his hard 5-inch cock began shooting his second load of the day, most of it landing on his own face, chest and stomach. The other boys whooped with delight. "Hell yeah!" Jason shouted. "Fuck the cum out of the little slut, man! Fuck... Here you go! Here's another load for ya!!" As he said the words Jason began to ground his balls against Rieko's, and an instant later his cockhead flared and started spewing breeding-cream into the boy's overstuffed hole. While there wasn't as much as Billy's, the combination of their cum managed to bloat Rieko's belly to about two-thirds the size it was when it was filled with Dren's spunk.

  
  


The boys all laughed, rubbing and patting the fucktoy's bloated stomach. Billy and Jason smirked at each other and quickly went back to fucking the tight ass. Greg pouted slightly. "Aww, man guys. I want a hole. I gotta dump my spunk inside him!" He said. Franny pulled his hand out of Reiko's throat. "There's a hole right here that's nice and open...think you can get both your cocks in here too?" There was a collective hum in agreement. They had to move around a bit to make it work, Jason and Billy lowering themselves to the ground once they'd found a cum free spot. 

 

Greg and Mitch stood before Reiko, rubbing the dicks in anticipation. Franny and Jason were each using a couple finger to pull the slut's lips apart and open wide. Greg and Mitch both took deep breaths slowly. Greg was first, easily getting in and shoving his cock down the offered throat. Mitch had a bit of a harder time. While Greg's cock wasn't as long as his (9.5 to his 10.75), it was much thicker, taking up most of the space in Reiko's mouth. Franny had to pull at Rieko's lips to get it to fit around Mitch's sausage. Now came the hard part. Mitch wasn't entirely sure if the boy's tiny throat could fit two cocks. His was considering just using the bitch mouth when Franny decided to take matters into his own hands. He put a gentle hand on Mitch's back and pushed hard, forcing his entire weight onto the teen. Mitch would have fallen and landed on his face...if Rieko hadn't been there. This resulted in the thinner cock indeed being stuffed into Rieko's throat, causing it to bulge on the outside. The group cheered in delight. 

 

The two boys began fucking Rieko's throat hard. Greg groaned deeply. "I bet this bitch can take even more! Gotta fill this cum tube up to the brim from both ends!" he said. His balls tightened as they ground roughly against Reiko's chin, twitching as they emptied their baggage inside him, Mitch quickly following his example. Mitch was about to pull out when he froze. "Fuck...I think I'm stuck!" He said. His cockhead too thick to pull out properly with Mitch's cock blocking the way.

  
  


Rieko's hands clutched at his normally slim neck as the two thugs raped his throat, packing their thick cocks into the narrow tunnel viciously as if they wanted to tear it wide open. Rieko could feel the twin bulges moving up and down under his fingers on either side of his adam's apple - whenever they both thrust in it felt as if his neck grew to twice its regular thickness. He couldn't breathe at all and by the time the two cocks were flaring inside him and dumping their copious teenage loads into his stomach - the two new loads meeting Billy and Jason's somewhere in there - Rieko's lower body was jerking around in Billy's arms, making the gang leader moan in bliss.

 

"Fuck, Billy, is he okay?" Jason gasped in between his own moans. "Is he gonna die?" Billy snorted. "No, you moron. At worst he's gonna pass out, and when he wakes up we're gonna fuck the little cumslut again. Ohhh fuckk.. Feel that? Feel how his useless cunt is trying to suck us in deeper and deeper while he thrashes around for breath? Fffuuuccckkkk... Don't pull out just yet, guys."

 

"I can't even if I wanted to!" Mitch complained, moaning as Rieko's struggling throat clamped down even tighter on his and Greg's peckers. Rieko was beating weakly at their thighs with his slender arms but soon they were too weak to move and a blackness started to descend on the boy. Seeing Rieko stopping to struggle made Greg panic. "Fuck, I'm not gonna kill him," he said and forcefully pulled his thick cock out. Mitch's cock plopped out alongside his and they both sprawled backward on their butts. Billy laughed while Rieko started to retch, twisting his body to one side as his stomach - bloated now to about the same size as it was on the train - violently tried to reject its contents. Small gouts of cum spurted from the boy's mouth, and some sprayed from his nose as he uncontrollably coughed up the rapists' seed.

  
  


Billy reached over and clamped a hand over the boy's mouth, not bothering to stop the stream of jizz that came from his nose. "Ah ah ah. We can't have you throwing up all the precious spunk they just gave you. You're gonna keep it all in...and you're gonna take..it..all." He said, punctuating his words with several hard thrusts. Jason laughed at the sight of tiny streams of cum trying to make it past Billy's fingers. "He's good. I bet we can get a couple more loads in him before he passes out!" Jason said with a grin. Franny cocked his head to the side, staring down at the worn out, bloated teen. "...or we could plug him full of dicks, just keep going and see how many loads we can give him before something breaks?" he suggested evilly.

 

Both Jason's and Billy's faces lit up at that idea, though Mitch looked wary and Greg paled a bit. "I don't know. I don't want to get into any REAL trouble." he said. Billy rolled his eyes. "Fucking chill, man. He'll be fine. Just..gotta..ahhuucckkk" Billy moaned, clutching Reiko's mouth harder as he came again. Jason started bucking faster. Nothing turned him on more than seeing their cocktoy being filled with jizz. "Ahh yeahhh! That's 6 now, babe!" He looked over at the other two boys, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Come on~ Don't you wanna make it 8 loads?" he teased.

  
  


Rieko shook his head weakly at Franny's suggestion, although with Billy's hand clamped over his mouth and cum still roiling inside his bloated belly, all he could manage were a few muffled croaks interspersed with a few splatterings of cum from his now burning nose. A few moments later his eyes widened again as he felt Billy's cock pulsing inside him, spewing another litre or two of the teenage jock's virile seed into his depths, followed by a slightly less amount from Jason. Rieko groaned as his stomach felt as if a baby was kicking it from the inside. His hands went to his tortured abdomen again and he gasped as his fingers felt how smooth and taut the skin was, how his belly-mound felt as tight as a drum. "Nnnhho mhhoree!! I'll mmhburssttt!!" He moaned despairingly into Billy's hand.

 

Dimly he could hear Greg talking above him. "Shit man. Okay. But we'd better do it differently this time," The boy was talking to Mitch. "You pull out when I go in, and the same with me, got it?" Mitch agreed readily but Billy shook his head even as he took his hand away. "Aww come on, guys, where's the fun in that?" Greg ignored him and started to feed Rieko his dick. Mitch shoved his alongside but held back as Greg pushed his babymaker into the slim, suffering throat. Moaning, Greg held his cock buried in that warm, moist tunnel for a few seconds before giving Mitch his turn. In this way the two boys proceeded to facefuck Rieko for the second time. The small boy could feel his neck bulging alternately between the thick and slightly thinner dicks, but at least he could now gasp and breathe in between.

 

However, when Greg and Mitch couldn't hold it in any longer at almost the same, both boys forgot what they had talked about and both crammed as much of their cocks as possible into Rieko's lewdly expanded esophagus. As they continued to hold their members inside the boy while they spewed their fresh loads, Rieko's body jerked around for a time until he started to slip into unconsciousness. His last thought was of how sorry he looked, lying there with both holes gaping open and massively plugged on either end of his agonisingly inflated, impregnated belly.

  
  


"How long does it take to empty yourself out, you worthless sac of ball butter!" a voice called from outside the bathroom, startling all the boys. They looked up as the door opened and Dren entered the bathroom. He stared at the area in shock. He sent the little bitch to go empty himself out, and here he was, fatter than ever! Dren stared at the shocked frozen teens and let out a low rumbling growl. The five slut fuckers immediately got up and sprinted for the exit as Dren moved aside, though two of the boys took a bit longer to get out, seeming to have gotten their cocks stuck in the dumpster's throat. It took a couple minutes of tugging before they finally yanked their cocks from the worn out cum bag and fled. 

 

Dren would have laughed if he hadn't been trying so hard to be serious. He looked down at Reiko, now gushing cum from both ends all over the bathroom floor. He walked over and kicked the boy slightly, rolling him over onto his stomach. "Let me help you out there, cunt." he muttered and stepped down on the inflated bag of jizz.

  
  


Rieko's eyes shot wide open as Dren started to press his boot down on the small of the boy's back. "Nnnggg!!" was all he had time to let out before the loads of semen inside him started to gush out in earnest. His guts felt like they were being twisted with a hot poker as the boot pushed steadily down, as if Dren was stepping on a balloon filled with water that had holes on both ends. All Rieko could do was keep his mouth open and let the cum spill out from his stomach. He was practically throwing up continuously for a long time, while his ass made loud spurting, popping sounds as boyseed splashed, spurted and flew from his boyhole. It was a few minutes of pure hell for the boy as the spunk were at first quickly and then slowly squeezed out of him. By the end he felt like a ragged, worn out sponge, and his insides hurt so much that it was difficult to breathe. The cum made a huge pool around his prone, naked body. Rieko stared blindly at the thick white liquid lapping around his face. His limbs twitched occasionally, but apart from that and his ragged, shallow breathing, he showed no other signs that he was aware of his surroundings.

  
  


Dren sighed softly as he stared at the used up living condom. "Fucking worthless little thing, aren't ya? Couldn't even keep the dicks outta ya for one hour! Jeez, look at you, barely even tight enough for my cock." he muttered. He walked in the puddle of jizz carefully and squatted down in front of your asshole and used his fingers to open the gaping hole further so that he could look inside, just as Jason had earlier. He let out an annoyed sigh. He wasn't going to be able to use it for a while. 

 

Dren looked around and found Rieko's clothes on the floor, now soaked with all the cum that had just come out. He wrung them out in the sink and dressed the boy, not bothering to try to clean any of the cum off. He picked the boy up in his arms and took him to the nurse's office. The woman there stared at Rieko in disgust, wrinkling her nose at the stench of jizz that wafted up from the boy. He deposited the boy on the free bed. "Try to keep that ass shut. I'll be back for you at the end of the day." he said and left.


End file.
